the perfect girlfriend
by r.e.ign.shyler
Summary: she's an ordinary highschool student trying to find her perfect girlfriend... will she find her in the form of her long time crush?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mai Hime**

**_Prologue_**

A new year, a new life, a new start. A new school year has come and the Fuuka Gakuen gym was full of students, old and new, passing by each other. From where I stood, I looked at the first years humming around the corner. I smiled. I was once like them. No friends, clueless and innocent.

But that was before, now I'm a full-pledge-senior ready to spread her wings and fly. I sighed as I looked around. By that time I saw her, she was standing near the big brown announcement board on my left. I cannot help but to look at her. She hasn't change. No. Not at all, she was still the same good looking girl I knew--well not that she knows me or something….actually I'm not sure if she is aware of my existence. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I know her.

Her name is Natsuki Kuga. One of the popular girls in our school, but for me, she is in fact the only girl who has the right to be popular. She's my prince, my hero and my future girlfriend. For I, Shizuru Fujino promised to love Natsuki Kuga for the rest of my life. And this is the story of how my PERFECT GIRLFRIEND came to be…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for the reviews :_**

**Bad one / kae / krugern / nolens volens / AppleFlavoredPie / Bleeding Hopes / buschi**

**elfspirit7: Shizuru is just a regular student here...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mai Hime**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_The Meeting_**

I made a list of what-to do's for the whole year. It turned out to be okay--I guess. I had only five to do's so that I could graduate and leave this school peacefully.

My five to-do's…  
1. Study hard.  
2. Join a Club.  
3. Attend the Prom.  
4. Smile more often.  
5. Find my perfect girlfriend.

I know there was no such thing as a perfect someone, but I'm a hopeless romantic, I believe that there is someone destined to you…

By that time, Haruka was already in front of me. And she was telling me about what happen to her that day, the truth is... I'm not listening to her. I don't care about what she was saying, maybe she was telling me that she wanted to commit suicide and I won't give a shoulder about it. I was busy savoring the glimpse of my Natsuki. She's so cute. She was there playing basketball with her teammates.

She looked handsome with her hair tied in a pony tail, she looks sweaty but still she managed to look good. Sigh…if only I could hug her and smell her and kiss her lips and then we could cuddle all day and--

--"BANG!!"--

It was Haruka. She tapped the table so hard that I was startled.

"What…?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"You're not paying attention..." I just shrugged. It doesn't really matter if I am listening or not. Haruka laughed. "You're looking at her again! Shizuru, you've been crushing on her for ages. Why don't you go and tell her how you feel?"

"I can't. She might think I'm crazy or worse she might think I'm stalking her. And she doesn't even know about me..."

I smiled bitterly and gathered my things. That's just the saddest reality of my life. The girl I want doesn't know I exist. Is there anyway for Natsuki to notice me? If there is…please kami-sama. Please…make it happen.

"Where are you going?" Haruka asked.

"Library… Wanna come?"

"No thanks… I might see a monster there."

I couldn't help but giggle. Haruka hates the library so much. I took one last look at my Natsuki; Haruka muttered something that made me smile. I headed to the library. The thing is the library is adjacent to the basketball court. So you should pass by the bleachers then to the side court then you have to cross the pavement before you reach the library. I was reading my notes when suddenly I heard a voice.

"Look out!"

I looked around to see who yelled, when I turned, my face got hit by a basketball. The next thing I knew, my back was on the cold pavement and I saw a very familiar face. It was Natsuki.

"Are you alright?" She looked so worried; She lowered her face on mine, so that she could see if I'm alright…

"I guess so…" I tried to get up but I can't see normally.

"I'm so sorry. But really you shouldn't be walking and reading at the same time." She helped me stand up. By that moment, Haruka was beside me… Then she said:

"You!? You ought to take SHIZURU to the Clinic, Right now! Look what you've done to her! Take her to the clinic now!" Of all the things Haruka had said today, this is the only thing that really made me happy.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews:**

_ALEXISSA2 – anon – koalarap – Urooj –anamnesis – ChieH – AppleFlavoredPie – kikyo4ever – me – Yukio – Bad one – elfspirit – Darkredeyes – nolens volens – ShotgunNeko – kae – krugern – Lyren – pri815 – chum-sa – Nathan5th_

Gomen for the very short chapter but i hope the content will somehow satisfy(?) you...XD

**Disclaimer:** _don't own Mai Hime and its characters_

* * *

_**Moment**_

I found myself stuck inside the clinic with Natsuki. I don't know how to feel. I looked at her, she doesn't look angry nor annoyed, but she doesn't look so happy either.

"You're okay..." the nurse said.

"Just be careful next time okay?"

"Yes... Thank you..."

The nurse smiled at me. I stood up and looked at Natsuki again. She was still staring at me. I suddenly felt uneasy.

"Sorry again..." she said.

I just nodded. I couldn't find any words to say, but I really wanted to say something. I guess words are messed up that time. I moved through the door, she opened it for me. We headed out of the school clinic. I noticed, as we walk on the cold pavements of the school corridor, a group of freshmen are looking at us, especially on Natsuki.

As we walked. No one dared to talk. I found it okay, though I would really appreciate if she starts a conversation or whatever. We walked till we reached the library. I was thinking of saying goodbye to her but the small voice in my head was saying: _"What's the use?"_ so I decided to just turn my back on her. But before I could do that, she said something.

"What's that?" I asked. A smile formed on Natsuki's face.

"I'm Natsuki. I'm a really good basketball player. But what happen today was an exception." she extended her hand.

"I'm Shizuru. Nice to meet you."

"Ok...i'll see you around?" Natsuki said.

I shrugged. "I guess..."

* * *

Contrary to what Natsuki said. We didn't see each other around. I guess the reason why she said, "See you around" was because she didn't want to ruin our moment. Oh yes, we had a moment. The moment when she held my hand and when our eyes met. I wondered if she felt something for me.

* * *

-- -- --


	4. Chapter 4

_a little warning, the characters are ooc and some of you might not like it. so if you don't like ooc stories please go back now and save your flames..._

-

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Mai Hime**

-

* * *

_**Hanging Out**_

-

It's been two months and I only had a few glimpse of Natsuki, I guess she was busy preparing for their game. But you know? I really thought that after the ball accident, we would become friends or whatever.

"Hey, Shizuru, check it out someone's looking at you..." it was Tomoe, my friend. We were inside the cafeteria that afternoon, eating. I looked around and there was Natsuki, five tables away from us, staring at me. I felt uneasy. I looked away.

"Isn't that Natsuki Kuga? Why is she looking at you?" Tomoe asked.

"I don't know…Is she still looking?"

"Not anymore…" I looked at their table again. She was now talking to her friend. I gathered my things.

"I'll go now… see you later." Tomoe just smiled. I headed out of the canteen. Then I hear a voice:

"Shizuru wait up!" I had no choice but to stop.

"H-hey…" I stuttered.

Natsuki smiled at me. "Where have you been? I was looking for you."

'_What?! Am I hearing this right?! She said she was looking for me.'_

"Do you need anything?" I asked her.

The smile on her face faded. She just shook her head. "Okay… I'll go now. See you around."

I started walking. I sighed. _I thought she was gonna ask me for a date or something._

"Shizuru…" she called me again.

I turned around.

She continued. "See you around didn't work for us, so what do you say if we go out after class? Say 4:30? I'll wait for you at the garden …"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"I'll wait for you at the garden …"_

Natsuki's voice kept playing on my head. I can't believe that she asked me out. This is it! It was like a scene on a movie, you know, when everything was in slow motion. I had asked myself "Is this for real?" _Kami-sama I wish this is real._

I was on the library, helping Tomoe do her library work. It was still early, only 4:05. She might think I'm overly excited if I was there before her.

After a while, we finished arranging the books. I checked the time again. **5:45!**

"What the hell?!" I'm an hour and half minutes late! I stormed out of the library. I Run and walk at the same time, till I reached the garden. I looked around but I didn't see Natsuki.

I was so disappointed. I got so excited about nothing. I could start crying right now. I felt like a moron. If only I knew it's going to be like this, I should've been here when it was only 4:00 pm.

_"Maybe it's not meant to be." _said the voice on my head.

"But it's so unfair…" I whispered.

-

* * *

Sorry for the long delay, schoolwork got the better of me…, I'll be posting another update on another story to celebrate something. For what it is, you'll now when my name appears again on the list…

Thank you _LucidLucifer, me, Bleeding Hopes, Bad one, jam-chan, f.s.mercredi, elfspirit7, kae, chum-sa, nolens volens, reviewerskye, koalarap, ALEXISSA2, anamensis, Shazu, lollerpoop, Brii, _and_ krugern_ for the reviews last chapter!

-

thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

blame my boredom for this update..XD

**_thank you for the reviews:_**

elfspirit7 - NK-chan - koalarap - hollywoodheartthrob - kae - hanazono - You've Got Mail - pri815 - ALEXISSA2 - Blue IV - krugern - Bleeding Hopes - chum-sa - Jyuami - LucidLucifer - xstorm-at-seax - kiangs - lolanoreally

to those of you who are still asking, shizuru is just a normal student not the student council president

_Characters are OOC, if you are put off by it go back, then again i'm starting to like flames cause it lessens my shiznat addiction so, no don't go back and flame me..._

**Disclaimer: i don't own Mai Hime -sigh- **

* * *

**_The first Date_**

"It's so unfair…" I muttered to myself again while walking towards the main gate of the school. Why does life have to be so ironic? I can't believe I let this chance slip away because of my stupidity.

"Hey, Shizuru, wait up!!" I stop dead hearing Natsuki's voice. _I still have a chance!_

I turned around and I saw Natsuki walking towards me.

"You're here!" I exclaimed. I knew I sounded so excited. I don't care about what she thinks of me know. All I know is that Natsuki is here now, we have a chance. _We are meant to be!  
_  
"Of course, I promised to be here right?" she answered me." Let's go?"

I was too happy to even say a word so I just nodded. I know I looked so stupid. She put her arms around me and we walked together, oblivious of everything… _I'm in heaven!_

--

Natsuki took me to a coffee shop, 'Bean Here.' A coffee shop that looked like a library. I can't wait to tell Tomoe about this place. She's going to be so excited. We settled on the table near the window, Natsuki pulled the chair for me, _so sweet!_ When we finally settled, she called the waiter and she ordered for us.

I can't say anything to her. I can't even look at her.

"Uhmm... You like the place?" she asked. I just nodded, then after a while she laughed.

I looked at her, _why is she laughing? _

"You don't talk much, do you?" I shook my head. She laughed again.

"Can Natsuki stop that?" I said shyly.

"Sorry…" I looked at the side pretending I was annoyed but the truth is felt giddy inside.

A wide smile formed on her face. "Where have you been the last few weeks? I've been looking around for you, you know."

"I became busy. I was helping my friend in her library job" I told her. I couldn't look at her. Actually I was thinking of running away. I am so nervous. My hands are trembling like crazy. But I have to give it to Natsuki, she's really exerting an effort to make this date work.

"She's not your girlfriend, is she?"

I looked at her, _why is she asking me that question? Is there a possibility that she feels something for me?_

"No…Tomoe is my friend. She's been with me since elementary."

"I see, so what do you do?"

"Nothing really." I just looked at her for a while.

The truth is, I had been crushing on Natsuki since the first year. I could still remember the first time I saw her. It was a rainy Tuesday, I was standing alone on the tree shed, when I saw her running, maybe looking for a place to stand by till the rain stopped pouring. I couldn't take my eyes off her. It felt like I am in a dream. Natsuki is the prince waiting and me, the princess and we would run away together and live our lives away form everybody.

"Shizuru?"

"Ara?" I looked around. I forgot that I'm in a coffee shop with her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"hai… sorry."

"hmmm.. let's see. Since I treated you, you should give me a kiss here…" she pointed to her right cheek. I was shocked.

Natsuki laughed. "Oh god, Shizuru, you're so adorable. You make me laugh."

You heard that Shizuru? You made her laugh. That's a good start. I stared at her, wanting to ask her if we have a chance, but then I controlled myself. I just stared at her, like staring at a cloud. So near and yet so far…


	6. Chapter 6

**-**throws candies- **Happy Halloween!!! **another short chapter (when did I ever post a long one? XP) but it's still an update and i know your happy coz i did...** ",)**

You've Got Mail: _I'll still update the fic that i told you i would update before the semester starts (you can wipe that smile off your face now)...XD_

_**Warning:** characters are OOC, **GO BACK** if you don't like it..._

**Disclaimer:** -whispers- they still think I don't own Mai Hime -snickers-

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Shizuru's Dream_**

You know what saddens me? After our date, nothing happened anymore. I was disappointed because we had different perceptions about our date. I really thought we had a chance, but I guess Natsuki did that because she feels like she owes me. Sigh, if only I could turn back time, I'll freeze the moment on that day in the coffee shop.

I was sitting on the bench under the tree shed, thinking about Natsuki again. I can't believe how much she affects me. Since the date, I was always sad, because I was hoping that she'll make a move. I guess the lesson here is to never expect something to come out of nothing. I sighed again.

"A penny for your thoughts, Shizuru?"

"My thoughts aren't worth a penny." I looked beside me and I found Natsuki-----Natsuki! _It was Natsuki!_

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you okay?" She asked looking puzzled.

"N-no…"

"What?" now she's grinning. Oh please Natsuki, don't look at me like that, I might melt.

"I thought you're…uhmm, Tomoe." I answered her. Her brows furrowed.

"Who's Tomoe and why did you think I was her? Is she your girlfriend?" I was surprised because she asked me that girlfriend question again. _Is there a possibility that she likes me?  
_  
"Uhmm, Tomoe is my friend. I thought you were her, and she's not my girlfriend." I looked at her again. She was looking at the stone in front of us. _She looked so angry, did I said something wrong?_

"Zu-chan" _huh?_

Natsuki looked at me. "Zu-chan, from now on, that's what I'll call you. If anyone calls you that I'll punch them."

"Ara, why Zu-chan?"

"uh-uhmm...then think of a name you can also call me." _Ara…can I call you honey or anata? my Natsuki?  
_

"hmmm.." I made my thinking pose. "Puppy-chan?" She nodded then laughs. I smile to myself. Natsuki looks so cute when she's laughing. Then while looking at her, reality hits me. _I'm in love with Natsuki. I'm in love with her! It's not a simple crush anymore. It's something deeper. I'm in love with this girl._

"Something wrong?" She asked. She has this ridiculous look on her face, maybe she was asking herself, if I'm going crazy. I shook my head.

"Natsuki?"

"Hai, Zu-chan?" She was still staring, I looked away and smiled.

"Do you know what you are to me?" I asked her. She didn't speak so I continued. "Natsuki is like that big cloud up there. You're so beautiful, but I can only look at you. You're like a dream to me Natsuki…."

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Happy Halloween! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything

* * *

**

_**The Mysterious Invitation**_

I don't know what happened but after I told Natsuki what she means to me, everything between us went okay. We hang out every once in a while, sometimes, we eat out together, maybe now I can say that were on the dating stage…

"Do you know who QID is?" Tomoe asked. I looked at her.

"I don't know. Why?" I said as I took a sip on my tea.

"Haruka said their name means four times a day and that they're the band that will be playing at the foundation ball night." Oh yes the ball night. The school foundation day is approaching and every year at the last day of the foundation week, a dance night is held. This year the theme is a masquerade ball, so everybody is required to wear their costumes.

"Are you going?" Tomoe asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure." The truth is, I want to go----with my Natsuki. I'll wear the Cinderella gown, my mom gave me then Natsuki will be the Prince Charming and we will dance the night away. Then after we dance, Natsuki will propose to me then she'll take my hand and kiss me on the . . .

The school bell rang. Tomoe and I parted ways. She went to the Chemistry Lab and I went to room A-122, Literature class, my favorite subject.

"Hey, Zu-chan." I smiled. It was Natsuki of course but I didn't stop walking.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I heard that the band QID is gonna play on the ball night." I start off.

"Ball night? Oh you mean the foundation dance, yeah… Are you going?" she asked. _Only if you'll ask me._ I want to say that out loud but I didn't. I couldn't just blurt that out. It will only complicate things between us.

"I don't know. I'm not sure."

"Has anyone asked you?"

"No. Maybe nobody will." Please fairy god mother. If your listening, please make my wish happen.

"But why?" she asked.

"Ara, Puppy-chan sure has a lot of questions today." she just gave a cute sheepish smile. I stared at her, because she looked like she has something to say to me. So I asked her.

"Do you have something to tell me, Natsuki?"

"Nothing." She said. For the nth time, I was disappointed.

"Okay, I'll go now. I have literature class." I waved at her, she waved back. Fairy god mother, if you're here, please make my Natsuki ask me to the dance.

When I went inside the classroom, nobody was there. I looked at my watch. Ara, its 1:15 pm already and still no classmates?

I settled myself in front and decided to wait for my classmates. I looked at the white board. There is something written on it. It says: _MOVE ME._ I got curious so I moved the white board to the side. I got the biggest surprise of my life when I saw what was written on the board.

**Shizuru,**

**Will you go with me to the dance?**

**K.N.**

_K.N?_ I thought. Does that initials stands for Kuga Natsuki? Ara, I hope so! I looked around and I saw Natsuki standing near the door, holding a bunch of red roses. So I guess fairy god mothers do exist, my fairy god mother just made my wish came true.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: still don't own Mai Hime**

* * *

Tonight is the happiest day of my life. Why? Because tonight is the Foundation dance. And I'm so happy.

"Happy?" Natsuki asked. We were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. We were so close to each other I can feel her heartbeat.

"Yes..." I whispered. I close my eyes to savor the moment. Ara? When did I realize that Natsuki liked me for real? I know she likes me, although she never says anything about it. I know she likes me. I can feel it. But when did it start? It wasn't the day of our first date, though that changed our lives, maybe it was when she asked me to the dance or maybe that day on the shed. I really don't know but I'm sure that she likes me.

"Hey, uhmm...you wanna sit?" she said. My brows furrowed. Natsuki suddenly became uneasy. It's like something had happened while we were dancing. As we walked back to our table, I asked her if she was feeling okay. She just smiled at me. Her phone is ringing but she's ignoring it.

"Ara. Why is Natsuki not answering her phone?" she looked at me then answered her phone.

"Excuse me...Hello?" after a while she looked at me again. Then she excused herself.

"I'll just go and meet somebody. I'll be right back."

"Okay..." I waited for her. I thought she'll be back early but it's been 30 minutes already.

"Where is she?" I asked myself. While looking around I bumped into Tomoe. She looked so angry and worried.

"Shizuru, where are you going?" she asked.

"Did something happen?" I asked her back. She shook her head.

"Have you seen Natsuki?" Tomoe looked away, a sign that she was lying.

"N-nooo..." and she stuttered. She's definitely lying.

"Where is she? Don't deny that you haven't seen her. I know your lying, Tomoe. Where did you come from anyway? The garden?" I walked passed her, but she caught my right arm.

"Come on, Shizuru. Let's go back." I removed her hand.

"I'm not going back unless Natsuki's with me. She's my date tonight." I said so determined.

Ara? I can't believe that I'm acting like a jealous girlfriend. I can't believe that I can be this possessive. She's not even my girlfriend! I guess this is what I get for falling in love with Natsuki.

Finally, I reached the garden. Natsuki's standing there, as if waiting for someone. I was about to call her when suddenly…

"Natsuki!" A beautiful girl with short red hair wearing a princess costume hugged her. I felt a dozen of needles on my heart.

"N-Nao..." so that's the girl's name.

Do you know what hurts the most? While that was happening, I was standing behind Natsuki and she didn't even felt my presence.

"Why are you here?" She asked the girl. Nao looked at her.

"The same thing why you're here. I want you back Natsuki." Nao declared.

"W-what?"

"Shhhh... I know everything Natsuki. Chie told me. She said that you're just using that girl to make me realize how wrong I am of letting you go. You don't have to play this stupid game anymore. I'm yours now."

_"She said that you're just using that girl to make me realize how wrong I am of letting you go." _Natsuki just used me? She did that? Why? I thought she really cared for me. And this girl, is she Natsuki's real girlfriend? My tears fell down. I can hardly see anything but I know I have to do something.

"N-Natsuki......" I whispered. She turned around. I slapped her face.

"I hate you, Natsuki!." Then I ran away.


End file.
